


Unforeseen Consequences

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [28]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz discovers something. Glynda is less than pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforeseen Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are then, sorry to keep you waiting I'm just a tad strapped for ideas right now, do feel free to throw any you have my way.

Oz loves slow dancing with Glynda in the quiet of their dorm, it's their pastime, even initially when she was learning it was something he loved, being able to hold her so close, gently fix her posture issues, and hold an arm around her waist, leading her along in a beautiful dance of melody and precision.

She'd never managed to step on his toes. That was vaguely astonishing once he thought about it, admittedly Glynda's footwork had always been exceptional, much like the rest of her. But then he knew that already.

He's so distracted by her thoughts that he ends up stroking his hand gently up and down her side as they sway to the closing beats. What does snap his attention back to the present is her barely restrained giggling.

Glynda never giggles, she laughs, quiet and subdued and the best sound Oz has ever heard but never giggles, he moves his hand again and her control slips. His lips break out in a smirk.  
“Are you-” she cuts him off with a glare but breaks out in mirth again at the movement of his hand.  
“You are” he purrs at her accusingly. Dancing forgotten as his hands move to her sides.  
“You're ticklish Glyn…”

She tries to glare at him, really she does but it's so damn difficult with his hands doing what they're doing. Frankly she wishes they were doing something a little different like perhaps anything but ticking her.

Eventually he stops, holding her at arms length for a moment before pulling her in for a gentle kiss. What he doesn't feel is Glynda’s hand moving around to return the favour. The reaction is immediate, he jumps up and backwards, falling to land on their bed with a dull thump. He glares half-heartedly up at Glynda as she falls onto the bed herself in a slightly more controlled manner, ending up tucked against his side with her lips next to his ear.

“Ozpin.” he gulps, her voice is ice cold and she only calls him that when he's in trouble. “If you ever do that to me again, I will end you.” There comes in reply a short whimper, followed by  
“Yes dear”.


End file.
